Shadow the Hedgehog: The Tale of Two Shadows
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequal of Shadow the Hedgehog: Controlling Chaos. Sonic, shadow and the others head into a different world to capture Eclipse and the stolen Chaos Emeralds. Only this time they end up getting help with Sunset, her friends, and the original Shadow. Can they work together to stop the Darling and the Black Arms?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mystery Storm

In Canterlot City, it's been clouder and showering rain for a few days. Right now, it's raining hard and thunder begins to clash. In one of the homes of the city, Sunset Shimmer, Shadow are having the girls over for a sleepover. Shadow is sitting on the couch with his arms crossed while Sunset and the girls are playing a game with playing cards on the floor behind it. They are also wearing their pajamas and warm rob.

"Alright Flutters, have any fours?" Pinkie asks.

"Go fish," Fluttershy answers.

Pinkie takes a card from the pile.

Fluttershy turns to Twilight, "Um Twilight, do you um, have any queens."

Twilight takes out a card and gives it to Fluttershy. She then puts the pair of cards on the ground next to her.

Rainbow groans, "This is so boring."

"Well, it can't be helped. It's been raining for days and now it turned into a total downpour," Applejack says.

"She's right. It's been like this for a while," Sunset says.

Suddenly, lighting flashes, and thunder booms in the hay. Fluttershy yelps and quickly hugs Rainbow as she drops her cards on the ground. Rainbow feels like she is getting a little crushed.

"It's okay Fluttershy, it's just thunder and lightning," Rarity says.

"I know. I just hate hearing so much loud noise," Fluttershy scaredly says, hugging Rainbow.

"Relax Fluttershy, the rain can't get in here. Now can you stop hugging me, you're starting to crush me a little?" Rainbow says.

"Um, sorry," Fluttershy replies, blushing a little.

Sunset looks at the couch and look over to see Shadow just sitting and looks almost like he is a sleep.

"Hey Shadow, are you going to play with us or sleep on the couch?" Sunset asks.

Shadow sighs, "I don't feel like playing games."

"If you say so. Would you like someone to hang out?" Sunset replies.

"You can play with the girls if you want," Shadow says.

"Nah, i'm kind of done playing cards anyway," Sunset says.

Pinkie happily says, "Come on Shadow, it won't be a sleepover without you playing with us."

"Darling, Shadow doesn't have to play if he doesn't want to," Rarity says.

"If you say so," Pinkie happily replies.

Then Rainbow says, "I'm getting sick of card games. You wanna play something else?"

"Like what?" Applejack asks.

Before Rainbow can answer, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Pinkie sings.

Then zooms down stairs and zooms back with a box full of small take out boxes.

"Chinese food is here," Pinkie cheers.

"Good, I'm getting hungry," applejack says.

"Yeah. It's a good idea to get something hot to eat," Twilight says.

Rarity gets up, "I'll make us some tea."

Rarity heads to the kitchen and begin to heat a hot pot of water on the stove. Sunset and Rainbow help Pinkie with the Chinese food and passes the girls their dinner. They make sure to check the inside to see which is which.

Pinkie smells the food, "Yum, there's so good."

"I think a nice hot dinner is a good way to keep us warm," Applejack says.

Sunset passes a box to Shadow, "Here you go Shadow."

"Thanks," Shadow says, grabbing the takeout box.

As the girls and Shadow continue to eat their dinner, they can hear the rain and thunder going outside.

"Man talk about a real story," Rainbow says.

"I have to agree. This has to be the worst storm I've ever seen," Twilight says.

"I have to admit, it is unsettling to hear the thunder crashes and the rain pouring very hard," Rarity says.

"Just as long as we're inside, we don't need to worry about any storm," Shadow says.

"Easy for you to say. You spent more of your life in a space colony and in space. They don't get weather in space," Rainbow bluntly says.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't have issues with meteors or asteroids," Applejack remarks.

"To true," Rainbow says.

Shadow looks at the girls, "We didn't have any issue with meteors or asteroids."

"You're luck," Rainbow mutters.

Sunset rolls her eyes, "Okay, we're having a major weather problem, but we're not making things easy by just talking about it."

"Alright, how about we talk a little more about our mystery," Applejack says.

Shadow says, "You're right, those strange plants are still growing around town."

"Yeah. We never did find out where they came from or actually grew them," Fluttershy says.

"I still think it's the alien that the newspaper has taken," Pinkie says.

"I have to agree. That alien has something to do with it. And I don't know, but it seems to be related to Shadow come how," Sunset says.

Shadow thinks, "Hmm, I think you're right. Remember what happened two days ago."

"You're right. We found on in Principal Celestia's backyard and she wanted us to check it out," Sunset says.

Sunset remembers the situation well. Sunset has received a call from Principal Celestia about a problem in her backyard. Since everyone else is busy, Sunset, Shadow, and Shadow are the only ones who have come. When Principal Celestia shows them the backyard, they are shocked to see strange blue and red color plant. The same one they have seen for a while. Only this one has strange red color fruits on it.

"Another one of these plants?" Shadow asks.

"Yes. I found it here this morning. I tried to dig it out, but it was already too deep. Not to mention the soil is so dry that it's making it almost impossible to get rid of it," Celestia says.

Sunset looks around, "Yeah. This is the same plant that we saw in Sweet Apple Acres."

"And in Wallflower's garden," Shadow says.

"It is the same plant, and it's origin unknown," Twilight says.

"I've been hearing those gardens have been growing around the city lately. I can't seem to figure out what they are," Celestia says.

"We couldn't find anything either," Twilight days.

Then Sunset says, "we believed that alien that appeared on the paper is the one who planted these thing around and they seems to be sucking the earth of it energy."

As the three female talk. Shadow looks at the strange tree with the red fruits on it. Curious, Shadow decide to pick on from the tree. He looks at it with skeptic expression, and takes a bite. Surprisingly, it actually taste okay.

"Hmm, not bad," Shadow replies, and continues eating.

As Shadow eats the fruit, Sunset and Shadow finish explaining to Celestia.

"Thank for your time girls, I just hope this alien can be caught soon. We don't need another problem on our hands," Celestia says.

"You can say that again," Sunset says.

"It's kind of frustrating. If only we can figure out the alien's location," Twilight says.

Sunset asks, "What do you think Shadow?"

"Shadow?" Sunset says, looking confused.

Shadow turns around, "Sorry, I manage to take one of the fruits, and taste it. It's actually not dangerous."

"Really?" Sunset asks.

Shadow gives Sunset the fruit that already has a bite on it. Sunset takes a bite of the fruit. Then Twilight takes a bite on it as well. They chew on the fruit and suddenly stops.

"Bleh!" Sunset says in disgust.

"Gross!" Twilight adds, sticking her tounge out.

The flashback ends revealing sunset and Twilight showing grossed out looks on their faces.

"That fruit tasted like tar," Sunset says.

"I didn't even know taste buds can hurt," Twilight says.

Applejack scratches his head, "I wonder how could Shadow like the fruit and you two think it taste like trash."

"Who knows? Maybe the alien's taste is different from humans, and this is one of the things they eat?" Sunset thinks.

"Hope so. I never want to taste that fruit again," Sunset says.

"I do like observe the fruit. I happen to brough one that Shadow didn't ate. It's strange, I could pull them out and yet Shadow was able to pick one like it was nothing," Twilight says.

"Hmm, maybe Shadow is part of their race. You know like a alien hedgehog hybrid," Pinkie says.

"That does sound like a possibility, but wouldn't Professor Robotnik told me about it by now. That would explain how I was able to pick the fruit with no problem and think the taste is good," Shadow says.

"Hmm, I wonder if this Professor Robotnik had some secret of some kind and didn't told you about it or possibly, didn't get a chance to do it," Applejack says.

"Yeah. Shadow replies. Then sadly sighs.

The girls look that Shadow suddenly goes quiet and turn his head away with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Fluttershy asks.

"It's… it's nothing," Shadow answers.

"You know, you've been acting strange since this morning. You sure you're okay?" Applejack asks.

"I'm fine. I just think I need to sleep off for a while," Shadow says. Then leaves to go into Sunset's room.

Sunset sighs, "I think it's still going to take come time before Shadow can share more of his feelings with us."

"I'm sure Shadow will, someday," Applejack says.

"I sure hope," Sunset says.

She sadly sighs and hope Shadow is alright.

Shadow lays down on Sunset's bed and lets out a sigh. He grabs the calendar and looks at it.

"It's almost the day isn't it and I won't be able to celebrate it with you... Maria," Shadow sadly says.

Shadow ends up falling asleep.

In the planet of Mobius of G.U.N. Headquarters, Rouge the bat decides to have Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and surprisingly Cream and Cheese to come along. She also make sure to ask them to bring the seven chaos emeralds after finding them for a while.

Shadow has his arms crossed with a stern expression, "I still don't see why you decided to ask them to come along."

"Alright one; there is no way you're going to this other world alone. Two; since they have the chaos emeralds, they need to know. Three; Eclipse is a big problem and we need to stop him before he give everyone in that world more problem so we're going to need the help," Rouge says.

"Alright, but why are we bringing the little rabbit and her chao?" Shadow replies.

Amy sternly says, "Cream's mother, Vanilla, had put me in charge of Cream and Cheese while she's away for a week, so wherever I go, she goes. Plus, I couldn't find anyone to watch her and she's actually a good fighter."

"Yeah. You should have seen her when she took on Emerl," Sonic say.

Rouge smirks, "I can vouch for that."

"Fine, but make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble," Shadow says.

"Don't worry Mr. Shadow, I'll stay with Ms. Amy and Mr. Sonic the whole time," Cream happily says.

"Chao chao," Cream says.

"Just make sure you don't get in the way," Shadow says.

Cream and Cheese nod their heads.

Amy mutters, "Would to it kill him be nice to us?"

"That's close to impossible," Sonic says.

Knuckles groans, "Are we ready or not?"

"We're ready. We just hope four of them is enough," Tails says.

"Yeah. I can't believe Eclipse took the emeralds and chaos controls himself and his minions far from here," Shadow says.

"And from G.U.N Headquarters as well," Rouge says with her arms crossed.

"Yeah. and into another world. This is going to be just as much fun as we went to Station Square," Sonic says.

"We're going on a mission, not sightseeing," Shadow says.

"Okay. Geeze," Sonic says.

Everyone walk to the teleporter Tails has build and bring all the way to the headquarters. They lift the chaos emeralds in the air and transfer the chaos energy into the machine. Tails presses the button and pulls the switch. Soon the machine activates.

"Alright, let's go stop that alien," Sonic says.

Everyone then walk through the portal and make sure to take emeralds with them. Little do they know, the world they're going and pick cup the other emeralds signal is full with their own type of energy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Search for Answers

The next day, the rain storm is finally over. The sun is shining, the bird are singing, and the grass, flowers, and trees are fresh from the shower. In Sunset's home, everyone are still sleeping peacefully. When the sunshine comes into the room, it begins to brighten up Sunset's face. With a groan and tired eyes, Sunset begins to wake up. She sits up rubbing her eyes and lets out a yawn. Sunset walks to the window to see the sun shining and the rain has stop.

"It's a beautiful day," Sunset says.

"Morning Sunset," A familiar voice replies.

Sunset turns her head to see Shadow up and early as well.

"Morning Shadow, feeling a little better?" Sunset asks with a smile.

"Not much," Shadow answers.

Sunset sighs. She can see that Shadow is not ready to talk yet. However, she knows that he'll talk when he's ready. Soon, the girls begin to wake up from their sleep as well. Sometime later, the girls and Shadow are having breakfast and are having an important meeting.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Pinkie happily asks.

"Pinkie, don't you remember? Today, we're going to figure out more about the plants and find the one responsible for planting them here," Rainbow asks.

"Oh yeah. Right," Pinkie happily says.

"Right. It's been weeks since the plants appear and more of them continue to grow. I think that alien might be the cause of it. If we don't stop this, then whoever that alien is could cause trouble for this world," Sunset says.

"You're right. Those plants are leaching the energy from the earth and they're not easy to get rid of," Shadow says.

"True, but maybe you can, Shadow. You were the only one who could pull out the plant and able to eat it without affecting your health. Maybe you can pull the plant out too," Twilight says.

"It could be, but I think finding that alien is our number one priority. If we don't stop him, he'll continue to plant more," Shadow says.

"Too true," Rarity says.

Applejack asks, "But how are we going to find an alien in a big city? He can be anyway in Canterlot City."

"It's probably best to split up and search the city from top to bottom," Rainbow says.

"You're right, we'll cover more ground that way," Twilight says.

"Great. Shadow and I could check the westside of town," Sunset says.

"Pinkie and I will check at the eastside of town," Rarity says.

"Applejack and I could check out the northside of town," Rainbow says.

Fluttershy and Twilight look at each other with smiles.

"Guess that means you and I will go to the south side of town," Fluttershy says.

"Great. We need to make sure each of us stick together with our partner. If you all come across anything suspicious, call on your phones immediately," Sunset says.

"Got it!" The gang answer.

Pinkie happily giggle, "This is going to be so much fun."

Groaning from the travel and finally open his eyes, Sonic is starting to wake up. He sits up with his eyes half closed to feel a bit sleepy. He looks around to see that he's not on Mobius anymore. He sees Shadow and the others who are still unconscious.

"Where are we?" Sonic asks himself.

Just then, the others are beginning to wake up. Rouge stretches his arms while Knuckles rub his head. Amy, Cream, and Shadow are beginning to wake as they hold their heads, feeling the pain from it.

"What happened?" Amy asks.

"Man, I felt like I got hit by a boulder," Knuckles says.

Cream looks around, "Wow! This place is very pretty."

"Yeah. And my clothes feel a bit wet. It must have rained here recently," Rouge says.

"Yeah. I hate when my clothes get wet," Amy says.

Shadow who is already standing on his feet says, "We can't afford to waste any time. We need to find Eclipse before he and his Dark Arms could cause any more trouble to this world."

"I'm glad we're still in our own bodies. I was afraid about changing our appearance or something. I hate to lose my quills," Sonic says.

Knuckles holds the gems, "And we didn't lose the Chaos Emeralds either."

"That's good," rouge says.

"We're wasting time. I'll go ahead," Shadow says.

"Uh no. We're not letting you go alone. Last time that happened, Eclipse got into your head. So here's how it's going to go. Knuckles and I will go south. Sonic, Tails and Amy will go north. Shadow, will be with Cream and Cheese going to the east, When we're done, we'll all look at the westside," Rouge says.

"Why do I have to tag along with you?" Knuckles asks, gritting his teeth.

"And why assigned Cream and Cheese with Shadow? She's much safer with Amy or Tails, or even Me?" Sonic asks.

"Hmm, because I think Shadow might be the thing to boost Cream and Cheese fighting, given what happen in the harbor of Station Square. As for Knuckles, just my own interest," Rouge says with a wink.

Knuckles clutches his fist, "Fine."

Rouge says, "If anyone find Eclipse or where he's been hiding need to give us a call."

"Right," Tails says.

Soon the three groups are going they're their separate ways to find any sighs of the Black Arm alien along with his Dark Arm minions. They also need to remember to keep an eye out for this other Shadow.

In the abandoned warehouse, the little Dark Arms are still eating the red fruits. Two of the flying ones continue to fight over the meal. The round one, Rhygenta turns her head to see Eclipse looking out the window deep in thought.

"Hmm, there's something different about that Shadow. He seems I don't know, happier to be living with these humans. Especially that fiery haired girl. What's more, he seem to be more social with them," Eclipse says in thought.

This thoughts is cut short to see Rhygenta making sounds that is sad and has a worried look on her face. Eclipse softly smiles and pats her on the head.

"I know you're worried, but I just can't stop thinking about the Shadow that I've been seeing. I need to find out more about him," Eclipse says.

He thinks about it.

He then smiles to show his sharp teeth, "I think it's about time to pay this Shadow a little visit."

"I need you all to remain inside and stay hidden incase these humans come snooping around. I'll be right back," Eclipse says.

He then leaves the building to go find the Shadow that has been friends with Sunset and the girls.

In Canterlot City, Sunset and Shadow are searching for the alien from their end. They look inside the stores, cafes, and in the alley. So far, they aren't able to find the alien.

"Finding an alien is not going to be easy isn't it," Sunset says.

"You're right. It's going to be impossible to find him. Like Applejack said, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack," Shadow says.

"Don't worry Shadow, we'll find this alien and stop him from making these dangerous plants," Sunset says.

"I hope so. I promised to help you protect this world, and I will do just that," Shadow says.

Sunset smiles, "You are really really serious about it."

At the north side of town, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are looking around anywhere they can think of. Rainbow uses her super speed to find any kind of location. Applejack uses her super strength to look under things that are either to narrow or too big.

"How hard can one alien hide," Rainbow grons.

"Cool your jets Rainbow. We barely started looking for twenty minutes," Applejack says.

"I know, but the alien has to be out there somewhere, but there hasn't been any signs of them since last week," Rainbow says.

"We just got to be looking," Applejack says.

At a different part of the north side, Sonic, Tails and, Amy are looking around the city. Sonic uses his super speed to search while Amy and Tails look around any possible place they can think of.

"Man how can it be hard to find one alien?" Sonic complains.

"I know, but we need to keep searching," Amy says.

Tails suggests, "Maybe I can get a bird's eye view."

"No. It's best to lay no. We don't want to attract too much attention," Amy says.

"You're right," Tails replies.

"Well, we'll just have to keep looking," Sonic says.

Searching at the south side of town, Knuckles is walking around while Rouge is floating in the air.

"How are we going to find that creepy alien anyway?" Rouge asks.

"It's simple we just look where he is most likely to hide. Since no one is in a panic it means that no one has seen him yet, "Rouge says.

"I guess, but Shadoe remembers seeing a paper with a picture of Eclipse in his head," Knuckles says.

"Then people thinks it's fake," Rouge says.

Knuckles groan, "Let's just find this alien with the emeralds and get out of here. I got a Master Emerald to guard.

In a different part of the southside, Fluttershy and Twilight are on the search party too. Fluttershy ask her animal friends if they have seen the alien. Fluttershy is finishing talking to the birds.

"Thank you, if you see him let me know," Fluttershy says.

Twilight asks as the birds fly away, "So, what did they say?"

"They said that they have seen the alien that we've seen in the newspaper. However, they are so scared that they didn't want to follow him. He's super scary," Fluttershy says.

"So the alien must be dangerous," Twilight says.

"They did mention that they've seen the alien recently. They said about him going into the city," Fluttershy says.

"That's seems the be the only thing we have. It means that one of us is going to ran into the alien soon enough," Twilight says.

She grabs the phone and says, "I'll let the others know."

"Right. And the birds said they'll let us know if the alien make any other movement," Fluttershy says.

"Good to know," Twilight says.

She then begins to dial on her phone.

At one part of the east side of the city, Shadow, Cream and Cheese are walking down the sidewalk of the city to find Eclipse or any signs of trouble.

"Mr. Shadow, do you think the place is pretty?" Cream asks with a smile.

"I guess," Shadow firmly answers.

"Mr. Shadow, how are we going to find this alien?" Cream asks.

"Chao," Cheese replies.

"I'm not sure. If Eclipse does show his face, you two need to fide and we'll deal with him," Shadow says.

"I think we should get the others too. They can help you," Cream worriedly says.

Shadow turns to face Cream and Cheese, "Eclipse is my problem. I'm the one who is going to finish him out. I can't let you or anyone else get involve. I finished most of the Black arms, and I'm going to finish Eclipse and those Dark Arms. We just need to make sure we won't run into any distractions."

"Shadow! Darling, over here!" A voice calls out.

The three turn to see two girls walking towards them with a smile on their faces. The pink girls swiftly snags Shadow and pulls him to a hug.

"Hi Shadow, how are you? Are you doing fine? Did you find your evil alien twin brother?" The girl asks, snuggling him, making Shadow annoyed.

"Pinkie, put him down. You're going to make him uncomfortable," The girl with the purple hair says.

The girl, Pinkie says, "Sure Rarity."

She then puts Shadow on the ground.

Rarity looks around, and asks, "Shadow what are you doing here? And where's Sunset?"

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asks.

"You and Sunset were going to look at the west side of town, duh," Pinkie says.

Cream steps forward, "Um excuse me Miss, but I think you're mistaken."

"Oh my, aren't you the most sweetest bunny rabbit I have ever seen," Rarity says with a smile.

She picks up Cream and holds her, "You are adorable and you are wearing a nice dress."

"Thank you, my mother made it," Cream says.

"And I think your little friend is super cute," Pinkie says, patting the Chao on the head.

"That's my chao friend Cheese," Cream says.

"And what is your name?" Rarity asks.

"My name is Cream," Cream replies.

"Cream and Cheese, that sounds funny," Pinkie says with a giggle.

Shadow sighs, "We're wasting time, we need to find Eclipse before he cause problems."

"Eclipse? What are you talking about darling?" Rarity asks.

"Yeah Shadow. You're acting strange," Pinkie says.

"Well, as you can see I'm not who you think I am," Shadow says.

Pinkie speaks up, "You're actually a clone of some kind who was created and fought an evil alien race called the Black arms and destroyed their leader. But then you found another group and destroyed them as well. And this Eclipse is part of race and is your brother and now is here making plants and who was the alien we saw on the newspaper. You came here with your friends to find him and his little buddies and get three emeralds that he stole."

Shadow becomes confused and a bit stunned, "how you know all that?"

"Just a hunch," Pinkie says, showing a smile.

"So you're a clone of Shadow?" Rarity asks.

"It seems like it," Cream says.

"And what's this about Eclipse? Is he the alien that been planting leech type plants here?" Rarity asks.

Shadow sighs, "This is going to take a lot of explaining. More than what your hyper friend says."

As Shadow explains to the girls about the situation, Eclipse is on top of the roof and has hear everything the group says. He rubs his head after getting s bit of a headache from Pinkie.

"How can a human like that figure out about me. And it gave me a headache," Eclipse groans.

He calms down, and says, "Still, if there is a different Shadow, that will be trouble for me and the Dark Arms. But then again… I might be able to get him to be part of my army.

"I think I'll go find my 'other brother' and have little chat," Eclipse says with a evil grin.

At the westside of the city, Sunset and Shadow decide to take a break at a grassy clearing and feel the fresh air. Shadow looks at Sunset and remember how he wishes he can do it with Maria. Sadly, it's not possible now. Shadow sadly sighs.

Sunset asks, "Shadow, are you feeling alright?"

"It's nothing," Shadow answers.

"Are you sure? You've been rather down lately. I know you don't want to talk about a few things, but I really wanna help you. Please," Sunset says.

Shadow looks at Sunset who is holding a smile on her face. He then see Maria's face replacing Sunset.

Shadow sighs, "Okay, maybe I have been distracted lately."

"Go on," Sunset says.

"Looking at the calendar yesterday and today. Now it's only three more days until the following day," Shadow answers.

"What's that?" Sunset asks.

"It's the day I was created. I've been down because it will be the first time I'll be spending it without Maria. She made it my birthday," Shadow says.

"Your birthday? Why didn't you tell us before?" Sunset asks.

"It's because… I guess part of me still miss Maria. It feels strange celebrating my creation without her," Shadow says.

Sunset replies, "I understand. You feels that celebrating your birthday won't be the same without her."

Shadow nods his head.

"I understand how you feel. For the past few years, I ended up celebrating my birthday alone with no friends and family in this world. Once I made friends, they were able to make my birthday special. I know it will not be the same without Maria, but maybe your new friends and I can celebrate it with you. It might make you better, and… I'm sure Maria will be happy for you to make memories with us," Sunset says.

Shadow sighs, "You really think so?"

"Yes. I know it's hard for you to forget the past, but try to focus on what you have right now," sunset says.

Shadow smiles, "You're right."

Sunset then gives Shadow a kiss on the forehead. Shadow blushes a little. Then the two give each other a hug. A special bond is forming between them.

"Aww, ain't that sweet. My brother has special feelings for a young human girl," A sinister voice speaks up.

Shadow and Sunset go of each other and look to see a blue color alien with red markings on the quills face, wrist and ankles, and a spear tip on his tail. He has three claws on his hands, sharp teeth, and glowing yellow eyes.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, 'brother,'" The alien says.

Sunset gasps in shock to recognize the alien in her thoughts, "That's the alien that appeared in the paper! Why is he here? And why did he called Shadow is brother?"

Shadow gets in front of Sunset ready to fight the alien and protect her.

He firmly demands, "Who are you? What's your purpose of being here?"

The alien walks forward, "Me? I am you in a way. A living weapon build for a singular purpose. The Black Arms Biology perfected. I am the shadow that blocks the last light of hope… I am Eclipse the Darkling!"

The alien maniacally laughs as Shadow and Sunset stare at this new foe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting an Alien Brother

At the northside of town, Sonic, Tails, and Amy are walking around to see if they can find any clues or someone that can help them. However, finding help is close to impossible. So they're just wondering around the city.

"This is way pass boring," Sonic whines.

"No one says finding an alien will be easy," Amy says.

Tails look around, "I know this is off topic, but this place reminds me of Station Square."

"You're right, but this place looks very nice and quiet," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear a voice, "Finding this aline feels like a waste of time."

"Come on R.D, we only search half of this part of the city, and we haven't heard from the others yet," A western voice replies.

"Yeah yeah," A raspy voice replies.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

"Let's listen. Shhh!" Tails quietly says.

The three secretly sneaks down the alley and look at the turn. There, they see Rainbow Dash and Applejack, though, they don't know it yet.

"Still, how can it be hard to find an alien like that. With those red stripes they stick out a sore thumb," Rainbow says.

"Well, if that alien has been here since the plants appear or even before it, it must have been pretty good at hidin' and got a hiding spot to boot," Applejack says.

"I just hope the others are having better luck than we are, especially Sunset and Shadow," Rainbow replies.

Hiding in the alley, the three become confused when they mention Shadow.

"Shadow? He can't be talking about our Shadow?" Amy asks.

"They must be talking about the Shadow who made a home here. Remember, Shadow could see the other one's memories," Sonic says.

Tails leans closer to see the two girls, but then falls over. He quickly get up and hids, but that catches the girls attention.

"Uh, is anyone there?" Applejack asks.

"Um, show yourself!" Rainbow demands.

Sonic steps out, "Calm down girls, we're not going to hurt you."

"A blue hedgehog?" The two girls asks in surprise.

Amy and Tails step forward as well.

"Well, he's not the only hedgehog around here," Amy says.

"And it sounds like we're all looking for the same alien," Tails says.

The two girls become confused to hear this.

Back at the cleaning, Sunset and Shadow have their own problems. Meeting the alien who is claiming that he is Shadow 'brother.' Shadow continues to holding a fighting possession to protect Sunset. Sunset can see he is very serious about it, especially when this alien, Eclipse shows out of the blue.

"I take it you were behind the strange plants growing around Canterlot City," Shadow interrogates.

"You could say that. Though it's very necessary to have them grown here," Eclipse says.

"I suggest you listen to me, leave this planet at once and get rid of these plants. They're leeching the energy of this world," Shadow firmly demands.

Eclipse chuckles, "That's the idea."

"But… but why?" Sunset asks.

"Why are you doing this?" Shadow adds.

"It's quite simple Shadow, I need the red plants to grow in order for me and my special friends to survive in this world. It may give us nutrients, but not enough to regain our full strength. However…" Eclipse says, walking towards the girl and the hedgehog.

Eclipse evilly grins, "...I now have another reason of being here."

"And what will that be?" Shadow asks.

Eclipse doesn't say a word about his other reason. Instead, he lifts his claw up and cuffs Shadow's peach muzzle.

"Why you, of course," Eclipse says.

"What?" Shadow asks.

At the east side of town, the Shadow of Mobius has finish explaining to Rarity and Pinkie who they are, why they're here, and who this Eclipse is. The girls are shocked to hear who Eclipse is and what he's possibly after.

"So you're saying that Eclipse is an evil BlackArm alien that eats flesh andis going to use our world as a feeding ground? What's more, you're suspect that if Eclipse knew about our Shadow, he'll either try to destroy him or get him to join him in his cause?" Rarity asks.

"Sounds right," Shadow answers.

"This is very bad, isn't it?" Pinkie nervously asks.

"Very bad," Rarity worriedly says.

"We have no time for this. We need to find Eclipse before he can get to the other me and Sunset Shimmer," Shadow says.

"How do you know Sunset's name?" Rarity asks.

"Are you psychic?" Pinkie asks.

"No. I share a loose connection with him. Like me, he also share the blood of the Black Arms. I'm able to see his memories," Shadow answers.

"Ah ah! I knew he's Shadow's evil twin!" Pinkie shouts.

"Is this a good time to talk about it. Shadow and Sunset will be endangered if we don't get to them in time. We need to let the others know and get to the westside right away," Rarity says.

"Right," Pinkie says.

Pinkie, Rarity, Shadow, Cream, and Cheese hurry to find Sunset and the other Shadow. Rarity takes out her phone to see her last message. She then quickly type an S.O.S to the others about the danger.

Meanwhile at the clearing, Shadow and Sunset are now stunned to hear what Eclipse is after. He still has his claw under Shadow's muzzle and has the other clutching Shadow's right arm.

"Why do you want me?" Shadow asks.

"Simple 'brother,' you are not meant to be with these humans, especially with that girl. You are meant to be with me and what's left of our kind," Eclipse answers.

Shadow pushes himself away from Eclipse, "What kind of nonsense are you talking about?!"

"You'll learn soon enough, 'brother,''" Eclipse says with a smirk.

It's all pointless , when I have chaos control," Shadow says, he snaps his fingers to activate his power.

However, it's not working.

"What wrong?" Sunset asks.

"I don't know," Shadow answers.

He looks up, "Look out!"

Shadow pushes Sunset out of the way as Eclipse jump to attack them. Shadow then attacks him back. Sunset who has been pushed to the ground look to see Shadow and Eclipse are fighting. The two then push each other back.

"Chaos control!" Shadow shouts.

But nothing happens, "What? Why isn't it working?"

Before Shadow can intervene, Eclipse grab Shadow by the arm, twist it to his back, and pins him to the ground.

"You're fighting me now, Shadow. You will live… and die by y rules," Eclipse says.

Shadow spins into a ball and get away from his grasp. Then spins dashes right into Eclipse. Shadow then lands on the ground, but feels his arm hurting.

Sunset runs to him, "Shadow, are you okay?"

"Sunset stay back. Let me handle this," Shadow says.

"Wow. Disgusting. You're acted like the other one. He's willing to wipe our species without batting an eye, and yet, like you, he's willing to protect these weak creatures. In your case, you're especially willing to protect this girl," Eclipse says with a scowl look on his face.

Sunset asks, "Why is it your problem that Shadow is being with humans?"

"Why? Because he's not one of you. He's my kind, and yet he chooses you over his own species," Eclipse says.

"But you can't force Shadow to be with you," Sunset says.

"Oh I will, even if I have to destroy you to get it," Eclipse says.

Eclipse shotus, "Chaos spear!"

He then throws a spear of energy at Sunset. Sunset gasps in shock to see what Eclipse intends to do. Before the spear can hit her, Shadow grabs it and it soon disappears.

"Shadow," Sunset quietly says to see the anger on Shadow's face.

"If your problem, then fight me! Leave Sunset out of this! She has nothing to do with this!" Shadow angrily shouts.

Eclipse smirks, "I was right, you do care for her."

"Yes. So?" Shadow asks.

"So you are willing to protect her," Eclipse says, charging at Shadow.

Shadow manages to tackle him back. Sunset looks to see that Shadow is serious about protecting her and putting his life on the line. She still wonders why Eclipse want Shadow to join him so bad, and why is he having problems with Shadow being around humans? Since Shadow can't use his Chaos Control, he has no choice but to fight him with his fist.

"Shadow," Sunset worriedly says.

Not long, Rarity and Pinkie are able to be reunited with their friends. Surprisingly, Rainbow and Applejack bump into Sonic, Amy, and Tails. Rarity and Pinkie explain to them about the danger Sunset and their Shadow could be in.

"So let me get this straight, this Alien Eclipse is a dangerous alien bent on destroying the world and wants to either force Shadow to join him or destroy him," Applejack asks.

"I'm afraid so. We need to find Sunset and Shadow before the alien can get to them," Rarity says.

Fluttershy worriedly speaks up, "Um girls, something's happening other there."

"What?" Rainbow asks.

Rainbow looks up to see strange flashes going on at the westside of town.

"What's going on?" Rainbow asks.

Shadow steps forward, "I think we're too late."

"You mean Eclipse is attacking Sunset and shadow right now? Then we gotta hurry," Applejack panics.

The others make a run for it to find Sunset and Shadow. In the sky, Rouge and Knuckles look around to see the strange noises and flashing light. They decide to check it out.

At the cleaning, Shadow and Eclipse are still fighting while Sunset is still stunned by it.

"How are you blocking my Chaos Control?" Shadow demands.

"We are one blood you and I. Chaos Control is a part of who we are," Eclipse answers.

"That's impossible," Shadow says, slamming his foot to Eclipse.

But the alien intervenes.

"Oh we're very connected," Eclipse says.

Shadow then punches him in the face, but Eclipse grabs Shadow by his ankle and slams him to the ground.

Sunset screams, "Shadow!"

Sunset gets between Shadow and Eclipse, hoping to protect the hedgehog.

"You stay out of this you meddling girl!" Eclipse shouts in anger.

Sunset shakes her head, "No! I'm not going to stand there and allow you to hurt him or for you to force him!"

Shadow looks to see Sunset is protecting him, "Sunset."

"Just, leave Shadow alone and take your plants off of this planet. Otherwise my friends and I are going to have to force you," Sunset says.

Eclipse is becoming annoyed, and disappears.

"What? Where he go?" Sunset asks herself.

Before Sunset can look around. Eclipse appears in front of her and pins her to the ground as he grabs her neck.

"I have just about enough of your meddling you little brat! You're going to regret ever getting in my way!" Eclipse angrily shouts.

He then begins to put a hard squeeze on Sunset's neck. Sunset feels her neck getting crushed. She tries to get Eclipse off, but it's impossible.

Sunset slowly turns to Shadow, "Shadow… please… run away… you need… you need to get away."

"Sunset!" Shadow screams trying to get up.

Eclipse continues to suffocate her as Sunset feels the air leaving her. Sunset soon loses her grip on Eclipse's arms and begins to fall. Shadow gasps realizing that Sunset is starting to lose her strength. That's when the blood begins to boil. Shadow charges at Eclipse and tackles him to the ground. He then kicks him.

Finally, he lets out an energy and shotus, "Chaos blast!"

And punches him to a far distance. Eclipse falls to the ground and feels a bit paralyzed. He begins to get up, but looks to see figures coming over.

"Great, more of these humans. I need to get back to my Dark Arms and think of another plan," Eclipse says to himself.

Eclipse teleports himself away before anyone can see him. Shadow however, is having something else going on his mind. He is holding Sunset to see the bad bruise on her neck.

Sunset slowly opens her eyes, "Shadow… are you… okay?"

"I'm fine, but what about you? Are you okay?" Shadow replies.

"I think so. I… I can't beleive what…" Sunset says with a cloged voice.

"Rest Sunset, you really need to rest after what he did," Shadow says.

Sunset closes her eyes and begins to sleep for a while. He looks ahead to see Twilight and the girls running towards them. What's strange, a hedgehog looks like him along with other creatures are with him.

"Shadow. Sunset. Are you both…" Twilight says.

But the girls gasp in shock.

"Shadow… what… what happened?" Rarity asks.

Shadow holds Sunset's head and have it close to his own, "Eclipse, he attacked us and tried to kill Sunset. And… and it's all my fault."

The girls becomes concern to see the depression Shadow has. Even Sonic and the others are concern. Shadow continues to stare at his counterpart. He can see how much he cares for Sunset and how much blame he's putting on himself. To him, this Shadow is not entirely different from him at all, and needs to be sure not to let what happen cloud his judgement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Compassion to Resemblance

After the incident, everyone decide to bring their new friends to Rarity's home since it's the closest. In the bedroom, Sunset is fast asleep. After nearing get choked, Shadow decides to stay with Sunset. Rarity and Fluttershy already given her first aid on her neck. Downstair, everyone are discussion about the situation.

Twilight asks, "So it was that aline, Eclipse who was the only making those plant grow around the city."

"That's right, his Black Arm brethren did the exact same thing to our world and a different world," Knuckles says.

"Last time, they dearly destroyed an entire planet," Sonic says.

Fluttershy scaredly says, "That sounds so scary."

"It really is scary," Cream says, hugging Cheese.

"Still, I can't believe there are two of our buddy Shadow. Eve still, is that Shadow is actually related to that creep," Rainbow says.

Twilight says, "I don't think Shadow was even aware of who Eclipse is or is his well, brother."

"And after what Shadow told us on what Eclipse said and did to Sunset, I don't he's too keen on his little plan for our place," Applejack says.

Rarity sighs, "Poor Shadow, he's taking what happened to Sunset rather hard. He think it's his fault he got hurt and Sunset was only trying to protect him."

"Hmm, sounds like the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree,right Shadow," Rouge says, turning to the Shadow from Mobius.

"Hmph," Shadow replies.

Rainbow whispers to Rarity, "This Shadow acts a lot different from ours. At least, ours is a little more social than he is."

"I guess, living in a different planet has different results on his personality," Rarity replies.

Amy decides to speak up, "Still, we need to find Eclipse along with the three Chaos Emeralds before he has the chance to use them or find a way to get the rest of them."

"You're right, and we need to make sure Sunset and both Shadows are safe. From what you guys told us, Eclipse isn't that forgiving towards the Shadow you know from this Mobius," Twilight says.

"But what in the hay does this Eclipse want from ours?" Twilight asks.

"From what he told you, Eclipse was trying to convince him to join him and his Dark Arms to take over this world. Since this Shadow refused to because of you, he's most likely wants to destroy him. Of course, he wants to get rid of Sunset Shimmer," Shadow says.

"Why would he want to do that?" Rarity asks.

"He probably wanted to break your Shadow or blackmail him. From what happened this Shadow cares for all of you, especially Sunset. He can get Shadow to listen or break him if anything happens to her," Rouge says.

Knuckles says, "And after what Eclipse tried to do, I don't think your friend, Shadow isn't going to let her out of his sight."

"And like you Shades, he blames himself for what happened to her," Sonic says.

Twilight and Rarity gets up, "We're going to check on them. Maybe one of us can watch over Sunset."

Twilight and Rarity begin to walk upstairs to check on Sunset and Shadow.

The Mobius shadow gets up, "I'll come with you too."

In the bedroom, Sunset is beginning to wake up. She turns her head and slowly opens her eyes. Then she begins to sit up. After sitting up, she rubs her eyes, and then stretches her arm. Suddenly, she feels her neck hurting and touches it. She looks to see a bandage is wrapped around her neck. Then looks around to see that she's in Rarity's room.

Sunset rubs her head, "How did I get here? What happened? Why does my neck hurt? Where…"

Sun gasps to remember what has happen. Eclipse attacked Shadow, and Sunset has tried to defend him. But then, Eclipse pins her down to the ground and nearly suffocated her, but Shadow has saved her. Then soon lose consciousness.

"That's right, Shadow and I were attacked by Eclipse. I… I would have been dead if it wasn't for Shadow," Sunset says in thought.

"Are you… okay, Sunset?" A familiar voice asks.

Sunset turns her head to see Shadow sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm fine, just feeling a bit sore on the neck," Sunset answers.

Shadow sighs sadly and gives Sunset a hug, "Sunset, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I allowed Eclipse to hurt you like that."

"It's okay Shadow. None of us could have predicted this. Besides, you saved me from Eclipse. It does seem bad that he got away, but I'm safe because of you," Sunset reassures.

"Somehow I just can't see it that way. I promise to protect this world and you, and I couldn't do that," Shadow says.

Sunset puts him on the head, "This isn't your fault."

"Why do I have to be related to that alien invader?" Shadow asks.

"I'm not sure if he's telling the truth or not, but he seems pretty serious about calling you his brother," Sunset says.

"In a way, it is true," A similar voice speaks up.

Shadow and Sunset turn their heads to see the Mobius Shadow is entering the room along with Rarity and Twilight

"Hello darling, how are you feeling?" Rarity asks.

"I'm feeling a bit better, but my neck still hurts," Sunset answers, looking down at her bandage.

"You just need a little more rest for your neck and try not to talk so much," Rarity says.

Sunset smiles, "I already talk to Shadow since I woke up."

Rarity blushes a little and can tell she's right.

"Anyway, Shades told us more about Eclipse and from their information, we're in a lot of trouble if we don't stop him," Twilight says.

The Mobius Shadow sternly says, "Don't call me Shads, one calling me that is enough."

"Well we have to call you something," Twilight says.

Sunset calmly says, "She got a point, it will be pretty confusing if we call both of your Shadow."

"She does have a point," Shadow says.

Mobius Shadow sighs, "Fine."

Sunset gets out of bed, "Let's head downstairs and talk about what we need to do about Eclipse so we can plan our next move."

In the abandoned warehouse, Eclipse is able to return after getting pummeled by Shadow. Now that he knows that this Shadow is set on protecting the girl along with this world, he needs to do something about it.

The little Dark Arms happily come out of their hiding place and snuggle with Eclipse. Eclipse feels a little better after being confronted by the only family he has left.

"I'm sorry my little Dark Arms, my mission was a bit of a failure, but I did manage to gather a few information. The Shadow we knows and his friends are here in this world. At this rate, we'll never get our revenge and harvest this world," Eclipse sadly says.

The Dark Arms either fly or jump around with smiles. They then hurry to the entrance. Eclipse is confused at first, but comes to realize what the Dark Arms are doing.

"You want to help me fight, don't you?" Eclipse asks.

The Dark Arms makes happy sounds and nod their heads.

"Hmm, you're right. You all are trained for this, but we can't just approach them. They'll be in a large group," Eclipse says.

Then begins to think very hard, "We need to find a way to get the Shadow who been living in this world alone. I might be able to convince him better without his so called friends with him."

"If that doesn't work, then it looks like I'll have to do things the hard way," Eclipse viciously adds, holding his claw up.

He then manages to calm down. Then he walks to the large bag with the red fruits.

"Alright, we should feed before we go into battle, and most of you need to behave," Eclipse says.

Back in Rarity's living room, everyone are glad to see Sunset is alright, and Shadow feeling a little better. Sort of. Soon, they have explain Sunset everything about the Black Arms and his connection to Shadow and the one from Mobius.

"So that's why Eclipse called Shadow his 'brother' before. It's because he has this Black Doom's D.N.A within him," Sunset replies.

"That's right. Eclipse tired to do the same to me like what he tried to do with your Shadow," Mobius Shadow says.

Pinkie hugs Shadow and says, "As long as we're with him, he can't have him."

"That won't be easy. From what he said earlier, it's like Eclipse thinks Shadow doesn't have a say in this. He tried to force Shadow into being with him or wants to destroy him. Sadly, he wanted to get rid of me too because I got in his way," Sunset says.

"I just can't believe that alien would do that. That is sooo uncool," Rainbow says.

"Still, we need to find him before he plans his next move, and before he brings these uh, Dark Arms with him to battle," Rarity says.

"What exactly are Dar Arms?" Fluttershy asks.

"They're like whips, but also have Black Arm D.N.A. They're Eclipse special experiment. Back on the second Black Comet he had multiple eggs of them but only four manage to survive after the crash to Angel Island," Rouge says.

"That's rough," Applejack says.

"If they're these Black Arms, what make these Dark Arms different?" Rainbow asks.

"They have these ability have hyper go on. They're able to fuse with Eclipse and gave him special ability," Knuckles says.

"Have you met Eclipse before Sonic?" Fluttershy asks.

"Only once, but Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles know him better than we do," Sonic says.

Shadow asks, "What do we plan to do about it?"

The others look at Shadow with confused expression on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Applejack asks.

"From what I've heard, Eclipse is a danger to this world and everyone on it. He already tried to kill me and Sunset, and I don't want a repeat of that. He posses a threat to the world I swore to protect, I'll do what it takes to stop him," Shadow says.

Tails manage to speak up, "Wow. you sound just like our Shadow when he gets serious."

"Like I tell ya, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Rouge remarks.

"Don't even start," Mobius Shadow says.

Shadow turns to Sunset, "Sunset, are you sure you'll be alright."

"I told you, I'll be fine. I just need to take it easy for a while," Sunset says.

"Are you sure? You were almost suffocated. I just, want to make sure nothing happened to you," Shadow says.

Sunset smiles and places shadow on her lap, "I'll be fine. I handle a lot of scrape more than this. And trust me, helping my friends is a lot worth it."

"I just… I don't want Eclipse to hurt you again. He nearly got to both of us," Shadow says.

"Don't worry, this time we'll stick together and make sure Eclipse doesn't get the jump on us.

"Um okay," Shadow says, blushing a little to Sunset.

Mobius Shadow acts like he isn't paying attention, but looks to see how much his counterpart is getting along with Sunset Shimmer. He hasn't seen something like this since his time with Maria.

Mobius Shadow says in thought, "Sunset Shimmer…? She somehow reminds me of…. My lost Maria. Maybe that's why my counterpart is so close to her. I need to be careful about this. If he's anything like me, he;ll take whatever happens to hear very hard like he did before. Eclipse will most likely use her against him."

As the group continue to talk about the plan, they are not aware that they are being spied on by the Darkling and his Dark Arms. He is also able to use the mind link to secretly sneak into their thoughts without knowing. Hel also find interesting information that he is able to use.

"So, the Shadow who lived in this world has strong affection for this Sunset Shimmer. He seem that serious about her since I was close to finish her off. I need to think carefully on how to get him on my side," Eclipse says in thought.

He smirks showing his sharp teeth, "And I think this Sunset Shimmer is the key to get that Shadow to let his guard down. I just need to get her without them noticing. And soon, I'll finally have a brother to join me in my cause."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An Eclipse Shadows the Sunset

After the discussion, everyone decide to split up again to find where Eclipse could have gone to. Sunset, Rouge, and Both Shadows head off to city. Sunset Shimmer and her friend Shadow stick together, while the Mobius Shadow and Rouge watch them from behind.

"Remind me why you decided to stay with those two?" Rouge asks.

"You know why. We need to make sure that those two are safe since they're appeared to be Eclipse's real targets," Mobius Shadow says.

"You're right, Eclipse might try to use Sunset against him. He's just as determined as you are," Rouge says.

"Joke all you want, it won't stop Eclipse from carrying out his plan," Shadow sternly says.

"Yeah yeah. I know," Rouge says.

Then the four continue to walk off. What they're not aware of is that the Darkling is following them from the rooftop.

At a different part of town, Sonic, Rainbow, Applejack, and Knuckles are searching for the alien. Both Rainbow and Sonic use their super speed for quick search, which doesn't seem to be working.

"Cut it out you two, we're not gonna find him with you two zooming like tornados," Applejacks says.

"Rainbow is like Sonic. Those two will never stop, they have a lean for speed," Knuckles says.

"You got a point there," Applejack says.

Then she says, "From what you and the others tell us, you're protector of some gems with magic powers."

"That's right, the Master Emerald is supposed to be used to help keep the seven Chaos emeralds under control," Knuckles says.

"Kind of wish we had something like that around here to help keep track of the wild magic," Applejack says.

"Maybe you will, but let's continue searching," Knuckles says.

In the park, Tails, Twilight, Fluttershy, Cream, and Cheese are looking in trees, bushes, playgrounds, and other places.

"Um Twilight, do you think we'll be able to find the alien and stop him," Fluttershy worriedly asks.

"I'm sure we'll find him Fluttershy. We'll stop him before he cause anymore trouble," Twilight says.

"I know, I just… wish we convince Sunset and our Shadow to be somewhere safe after…" Fluttershy says, but stops talking and looks down in sadness.

"You're still worried about Sunset after what Eclipse did huh?" Tails asks.

Fluttershy nods her head.

Cream says , "Don't worry Ms. Fluttershy, I'm sure that we'll prevent any of this from happening. Mr. Sonic, and the others stop a lot of evil in our home."

"Hmm, kind of like how me and my friends do," Twilight says.

"Glad to know we met girls like you who are one the same page as us," Tails says.

Finally, Rarity, Pinke, and Amy are looking around the mall. Although, it's the least likely place for him to be, but they're not taking chances.

"I love going to malls, you get to check out all the new clothes and new accessories," Amy says.

"You're speaking my language. I definitely love your red dress and rec accessories," Rarity says.

"Thank you," Amy says.

The two girls look to see Pinkie looking at different places, even in flower pots and in clothing displays.

Amy asks, "Is your friend always like this."

"Oh. Pinkie Pie is just being Pinkie Pie. We'll just let Pinkie do her thing," Rarity says.

Then she asks, "You know, I've noticed that you also have some muscle. I wonder how you acquire that."

"Thanks to my trust Piko Piko Hammer," Amy says, making her hammer appear.

"Oh my, stylish and strong," Rarity says with a smile.

Back to where Sunset and her group, the four are still looking for the alien before he can cause any more problems.

"Hmm, it seems that finding this alien is more difficult then we intended, especially since he knows that we're looking for him now," Shadow says.

"You're right. I wonder how are we going to find him and those Dark Arm he has," Sunset says.

Rouge flies over, "Don't worry honey, just leave everything to us."

"What will we do with Eclipse once we find him?" Shadow asks.

"We must destroy him before he and the Dark Arms can cause trouble," Mobius Shadow says.

Sunset becomes nervous, "Destroy? Isn't that a little harsh."

"If you knew what he and the other Black Arms did, you wouldn't be asking about it," Mobius Shadow says.

"Capturing Eclipse and his Dark Arms are one thing, but I don't know if I could destroy him or anyone for that matter. When Sunset and her friends fight evil in their past, they didn't destroy anyone," Shadow says.

"I think what they do and we do are two different things, especially the enemies we fight are different," Rouge says.

"How so?" Shadow asks.

"Well for starters…" Rouge begins to say.

As the two Shadows are listening to the story, Sunset hears a strange sound coming from the alley and comes to a stop. Sunset walks into the alley and look around a little.

Sunset nervously asks, "Um hello…. Is someone there?"

Sunset hears a crashing sound and quickly turns around to see a black kitten walking by. She sighs in relief. Suddenly, something grabs the back of her head and in past out in a matter of seconds.

An evil voice says, "Now it's time for Shadow."

The two Shadow and Rouge have notice that Sunset isn't here and goes back to look for her.

"Where could that girl run off to? She was here a minute ago," Mobius Shadow says.

"She has to be here somewhere," Rouge says.

Shadow steps forward, "I'm going ahead to look for her."

"Just be careful," Rouge says.

Shadow nods his head, and goes on ahead. He looks around to find Sunset, but can't seem to find her. He then notices something red and yellow in the ally he comes across.

"Sunset?" Shadow asks.

He walks into the alley and walks closer to the source. He gasps in shock to see Sunset unconscious.

"Sunset!" Shadow says.

He kneels to Sunset and shakes her shoulder, "Sunset, are you alright? What happened to you?"

"I what happened brother," A familiar voice says.

Before Shadow can react, a claw grabs the front of Shadow's neck and lifts him up.

Shadow growls in anger, "Eclipse!"

"Glad to see you again brother," Eclipse says, still clutching Shadow's neck.

"What did you do to Sunset? You better not hurt her," Shadow angrily says.

"Don't worry, your little human girlfriend is just sleeping after I use my abilities on her. I think you should be worried about yourself. But enough about that, I think you and I should have a private talk, and your friend is coming with us," Eclipse says. Then places his other claw on Sunset's shoulder.

After that, he teleports himself, Shadow and Sunset away. In matter of seconds, Eclipse has taken Shadow and Sunset to a field right by an abandoned warehouse. Then Eclipse drops Shadow to the ground. Shadow manages to get up, and rubs his neck from the pain.

Shadow firmly glares at the alien, "If this is what you were saying earlier, the answer is no. I'm staying here and you're not going to force me."

"I have a feeling you would say that. I can tell you have become very attached to the humans on this world," Eclipse says.

He then grabs hold of Sunset' jacket and lifts her up a little, "Especially this young girl."

"Leave Sunset alone!" Shadow shouts in anger.

"I'll leave her alone," Eclipse says, putting Sunset back on the ground.

"After I take the fight out of you," Eclipse adds, then begins to fight Shadow.

Shadow begins to throw punches and kicks at the alien.

Shadow snaps his fingers, "Chaos Control!"

Shadow becomes stunned to see his ability isn't working, but remembers, "Rats, Eclipse can cancel my Chaos Control."

"Looks like I'll be doing this the old fashion away," Shadow says, clutching his fist.

Shadow then uses his shoes to gain speed and charges at Eclipse, but he teleports out of the way, and hits Shadow in the back. Shadow regains his balance and dah spins him knocking him down. The two then begin to throw all kinds of punches and kicks. They begin to fight with brute strength. Eclipse soon begins to get tired, and has trouble staying up. Shadow sees his chance and about to attack him.

Suddenly, something fly over him and fuse with Eclipse. His skin turns blue. When Shadow tries to punch him, he feels a strange pain from it. It feels that Eclipse is suddenly wearing armor.

"What what that about?" Shadow asks.

Eclipse laughs, "Like one of my new tricks. This is the ability of my Dark Arms."

"Like that's going to stop me," Shadow says.

Shadoe begins to use his speed to get to Eclipse. Just then a the block shaped Dark Arm leaves Eclipse, and a flying one with wings take its place. It suddenly, gives Eclipse wings and use them to smack them to Shadow's head. Then he flies in the air and lands a powerful kick on him. Shadow tries to get up, but groans in pain as doing so.

"You see Shadow, my Dark Arms have special abilities, and when they fuse with me I gain the power they possess. You already seen Clurk and Cregal. I think I'll show you the others," Eclipse says.

Then a small tail body Dark Arm comes over, "Cyzer, if you please."

Cyzer fuses with Eclipse's arm to create a blue claw with an eye in the middle. He then points it at Sunset.

Shadow becomes shocked, "What are you doing?!"

"Thought it will be interesting for me to demonstrate my special laser on your friend. Unless, you don't want me to shot through the girl's heart. I suggests you surrender to me," Eclipse says.

Shadow becomes stunned. Eclipse is willing to end Sunset's life if he doesn't do what he says. He doesn't want anything to happen to her, but doesn't want to give in to Eclipse demands. However, Sunset is very important to him, and doesn't want to lose her like he lost Maria.

Shadow sighs in defeat, "Alright, you win. I… I promise to join you, if you spare Sunset's life."

"See, isn't that so hard? But I like to have a few precautions before we get started," Eclipse says.

Then says, "Rhygenta, if you be so kind."

The round magenta glowing Dark Arm jump onto Eclipse's other arm, and created a strange glowing cannon with a purple eye. He then uses the Dark Arm to shot out a sonic cannon at Shadow. The sonic sound is too much for Shadow and falls to the ground losing consciousness. Once the work is done, Eclipse has the two Dark Arms unfuse to his arms.

"You four keep an eye on Sunset. I'll deal with Shadow," Eclipse says.

The four little creatures gather around the girls and keep an eye on her. Eclipse stands in front of the unconscious Shadow.

He puts his claw on the back of Shadow's head, clutching it, "Should have done this in the first place."

Shadow starts to feel a sharp pain as Eclipse clutches his head, but unable to do anything about the sonic cannon.

In his mind, Shadow is still clutching his head and is on his knees. He is unable to move.

Suddenly, he begins to hear Eclipse's voice, "Do not try to resist Shadow! You think that you can actually live among these humans!"

"What do you keep saying that?" Shadow asks clutching his head.

"Because, you're not one of them. You're one of us, a Black Arm~ The day you were created Black Doom aided your creator, Gerald Robotnik by giving him his blood and plant them in you! That's how you were able to use Chaos Control so well! Your mission was to collect the Chaos Emeralds and bring them to Black Doom so he can bring the comet to the planet so we can feed," Eclipse says.

"No! I refused to listen," Shadow denies.

"Stubborn as the other one! You refuse to listen! You don't need to fight me! You don't need to pretend you're one of them! You can finally come to with me!" Eclipse says.

"My home is here in this planet with my friends. With Sunset. I swore to protect this planet and my friends. I made a promise to them! My path is cleared!" Shadow denies.

Shadow manages to get up and tries to runaway, but is grabbed by a claw.

"Promises are made to be broken! There is nothing on this world for an immortal like you! One day the friends you made will be long gone and you will be all alone! If you join me, you will never be alone and with be family that will live forever! You were born of the blood of the Black Arms. You have seen what the other world had to offer. You overcome their best. I'm sure your girlfriend want you to be happy and do what is best for you," Eclipse says.

Shadow continues to struggle as he tries to get away.

"No! This isn't want Sunset want for me! She would want me to have a choice on who I want to be, and follow my own path!" Shadow angrily says.

In the real world, Eclipse is starting to struggle keeping Shadow in place.

Shadow manages to break free, and shouts, "Get out of me head!" Then falls to the ground using his hands for support.

Eclipse looks at Shadow frustrated and annoyed, "You are so stubborn."

Eclipse looks at Sunset who is still unconscious.

He evilly grins with an interesting idea, "Hmm, I think I know what will fix him. I've been working on a brand new experiment for some time now, and looks like that girl will be a good test subject. I do also need a few more things for this to work."

Eclipse grabs Shadow, and says, "Listen Shadow, I can tell that you care for that girl and how much she cares about you. So how would you like if she can live forever with you."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asks.

"I mean, I know a way that your friend will be with you and will be more connected to you. But in order to that, you must fulfill your true purpose. You must join us in bringing back our kind! You will truly become one of us. And your friend, will be with you forever," Eclipse says.

Once the push and pressure is done, Eclipse lets go of Shadow and he drops to the ground. Shadow holds his head with his hand while the other helps him support to the ground.

"I… I am… Shadow the Hedgehog…" Shadow says, feeling a bit dazed.

He stands up and opens his eyes to see a red glow and lose the white color.

"Vanguard of the Black Arm invasion. I… am to bring you the Chaos Emerald and insure swift harvest on this planet," Shadow says, in a daze.

"I knew it can be done. Welcome back to the fold… brother," Eclipse says, grinning and showing his sharp teeth.

He turns to the Dark Arms, "Come Dark Arms, come and welcome back your brother."

The little aliens gather around Shadow and make sounds with glee, but Shadow continues to hold a blank expression on his face. As the Dark Arms are with Shadow, Eclipse walks to Sunset who is unconscious.

"You know Sunset, I have to thank you…" Eclipse says.

He then places his claw under Sunset's chin, and says, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have got Shadow to my side. And now, you will be the first to be tested for my new experiment. By tomorrow, you will be one of us and live forever."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Captured to Fight

The two groups are able to gather together to discuss about another plan. Especially since, two of the friends are missing and none of them have seen the two.

"Sunset and your Shadow are gone?" Knuckles asks in shock.

"Yeah. We can't find them anywhere. Sunset's Shadow went to look for her, but we haven't seen them since," Rouge says.

"You don't think Eclipse got to them?" Amy asks.

"I shudder there thought. If he does have them, Eclipse is probably using them as a hostage," Twilight says.

"But where could they be?" Rarity asks.

Just then a few birds fly over Fluttershy. Fluttershy turns to see her bird friends.

"Hello little birds, what can I do for you?" Fluttershy happily asks.

The birds chirp and each time they chirp, Fluttershy replies, "Really… you know where they are…. you don't say… oh know, that's terrible… right thank you all for the help… I promise being you something special she I'm done."

The birds then fly away.

"You can talk to birds? That's a new one," Sonic asks.

"Fluttershy's geode allows her to talk to animals and they are able to talk to her back," Rarity says.

"What did the birds say?" Tails asks.

"They found out where Eclipse is. He's been hiding out at an abandoned warehouse just outside of town," Fluttershy says.

"I know that one. It used to belong to an electric company that specializes in computers, machines, and weaponry. Apparently the company was bankrupt and had to close down," Twilight says.

"Sounds very useful for Eclipse to hide out," Shadow says.

"What's more, they saw Sunset and Shadow. Shadow got into a fight with Eclipse and he has Sunset knocked out. From what they heard, Shadow didn't want Eclipse to blast her when one of the small aliens turn into a laser so um…"Fluttershy says, but turns her head silently.

"And what happened?" Sonic asks.

Fluttershy doesn't respond.

Twilight notices the look on Fluttershy's face, "Something bad happened didn't it."

"Yes. Like I said, Eclipse was going to hurt Sunset with that laser, maybe even kill her. Shadow didn't want her to get hurt so he… surrendered to Eclipse. And the birds don't exactly know what Eclipse did, but he has Shadow under his control now," Fluttershy says.

Everyone gasps in shock.

"He gave up to him willingly?! You can't be serious?!" Knuckles asks in anger.

"I'm serious. Shadow willing gave up to him because he was going to hurt Sunset," Fluttershy says.

"Sounds like the devotion to someone they care about doesn't fall from the tree," Rouge says, turning to Shadow.

Cream says, "That's not a nice thing to say."

"It's okay. Rouge is right. I might have done the same if Maria was in that possession. I wouldn't want her to get hurt," Shadow says.

"Yes. Shadow told us how much Maria means to him as much as what she means to you. He felt the same way about Sunset. Shadow really cared about Sunset. He meant to protect her. Even if it means giving his free will for her," Rarity sadly says.

"Still we have to do something. It's only a matter of time before Eclipse has your Shadow take the Chaos Emeralds from us," Sonic says.

"You're right. I hate to think about what Eclipse is planning to do to Sunset," Twilight says.

"Relax Twilight, we're going to get Sunset back and teach that meanie a lesson," Pinkie says.

"Yeah. If he doesn't try to feed Sunset to his alien brethren first," Rainbow sternly says.

"Oh… right," Pinkie replies, nervously laughs.

In the warehouse, Sunset groans as she opens her eyes. She feels that she's been out for a while and is starting to wake up from bad dream.

"Ow… my head," Sunset mutters as she opens her eyes.

Sun is able to sit up and her vision is blurry. When she tries to move her arms, she notices that she can't budge. Her vision becomes clear looks at herself to see ropes are tying her upper body with her wrist and ankles. She tries to move around to break the ropes, but it's no use.

Sunset looks around and ask herself, "Where am I?"

Sunset suddenly hear footsteps and turns to see someone entering the room. She is relief to see Shadow.

"Shadow! You scared me for a minute. I'm so glad you're here. Someone tied me up and I need your help so we can find the others," Sunset says.

However, Shadow isn't saying a word to Sunset. He just continues to stare at her.

"Shadow? Are you alright?" Sunset asks.

"Don't worry, Shadow is just fine. And very soon, you'll be as well," A sinister voice answers.

Then walking out of the darkness is Eclipse the Darkling. The little Dark Arms follow with glee.

"You again!" Sunset exclaims.

Sunset tries to break the ropes, but they're too tight.

"Don't bother trying to escape. After all, you wouldn't want to disappoint my 'brother' before your transformation," Eclipse says.

"What did you do to Shadow?" Sunset asks.

"Nothing really, just made Shadow come to his senses. Now he is going to fulfill his purpose to bring the Chaos Emeralds and the Black Arms will soon be revived," Eclipse says.

Eclipse faces Sunset, " Of course, I assume the other Shadow and his annoying minions told you about me and what I have plans for your home world."

"Yeah. They told me you're the Ultimate Alien for the Black arms and you're purpose was to destroy Shadow, and I know it's not my friend. However your plan was a foiled by the one from Mobius and his team. You're planning on harvesting this world and bring a new generation of Black Arms, and so you can get revenge on Shadow from Mobius," Sunset firmly says.

"Correct. You sure got a good head on your shoulders, and a strong will. I like to see how much it will last," Eclipse says.

"Hey! You dare hurt Shadow or any of my friends…" Sunset says in anger.

Eclipse grabs Sunset's rope and lifts her up, "Oh don't worry, you and Shadow won't be harmed. He'll be much happier when you become one of us. Once I place my blood in your veins, then the real experiment will begin. You will be by Shadow's side when you become a Black Arm."

"What?!" Sunset asks in shock.

Making their way across towns, the heroes of different are trying to get to the abandoned warehouse. Luckily, the girls know where the building is so they are at close range at this moment.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Rouge asks.

"We're sure of it. It's the only warehouse that's been abandoned for a years. I'm surprised no one has torn it down," Rainbow says.

"At least someone found use for it. Hope it won't be an alien invader hoping to turn the planet into ruin," Pinkie replies.

"You can say that again. Let's go find see if they're there," Sonic says.

The group continues to head to the warehouse to rescue Sunset and Shadow. What the group are not aware that Eclipse is watching from above the building and hear about his hiding spot being , he can sense more of the Chaos Emeralds among them, so it's an opportunity to obtain them and he knows how to do it. He quickly teleports himself back to the abandoned warehouse.

Back in the building, Shadow is holding on to Sunset after Eclipse orders him to. Sunset tries to break free, but he's too strong for her.

"Shadow, can you hear me? Eclipse is trying to get into your head. You have to fight it," Sunset says.

But Shadow isn't moving an inch, not even enough to look at her for a second. Just then, Eclipse teleports back into the room with an annoyed look on his face. The Dark Arms gather around with concern to see their 'older brother' not looking so happy.

Eclipse sighs, "Sorry my Dark Arms, but we got trouble. We're soon to have intruders coming to the buildings. I need you to remain here."

Eclipse then walks to Shadow, "Shadow give me the girl. I have an important mission for you."

Shadow does what he says and gives Sunset to Eclipse.

"Hey, let me go. I'm fine with Shadow holding me, thank you very much," Sunset says.

"Quiet girl, you don't have a say in this. First I had to deal with you, and now, I have to deal with your pathetic friends," Eclipse says.

"My friends aren't pathetic! You going to regret saying that when they get through with you!" Sunset says in anger.

Eclipse smirks, "They're the ones who are going to regret it when Shadow gets through with them. That is, if they're not willing to fight."

Eclipse turns to Shadow, "Shadow, here is your first task to prove your worth to the Black Arms. Intruders are heading to the building. I need to you destroy them and take the rest of the Chaos Emeralds from them. When you get the chance, teleport back to me. I'll start on your friend's transformation."

Shadow simply bow his head and walks away to face the intruders. What's Sunset's worried about is that the intruders are her friends. If the girls can't snap Shadow out of Eclipse's control, Shadow will most likely finish them off.

Outside, the girls and the Mobians are able to reach the warehouse and look to see how empty it is.

"You're right, that place looks like it haven't been used in years," Knuckles says.

"Hmm, I'm sensing some kind of chaos energy inside. It must be Eclipse with the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow says.

"I sensed it too. It's coming from inside alright," Knuckles says.

"That's nice in all, but how are we going to get inside without Eclipse and his little aliens seeing us," Amy says.

Rainbow notices something, "Hole on, someone's coming out."

Everyone possession themselves to fight. Even Amy has her hammer out and Cream and Cheese are ready

"Get ready for anything," Sonic says.

Everyone wait patiently for anyone to step out. Just then, they see Shadow the Hedgehog who been living in this world.

"It's Shadow. That's good," Fluttershy says.

"Hold on, something's not right. Remember, this Shadow is under Eclipse's control," Mobius Shadow says.

Applejack points out, "And he's coming this way."

Everyone look to see Shadow using his jet shoes to skate right towards them. Then he punches Knuckles in the face making him drop the emeralds.

Rouge gasps, "Grab the emeralds."

Amy, Twilight, and Rarity grab the emeralds. But before Rainbow can grab it, Shadow kicks her in the stomach and grabs the fourth one.

Rainbow says, "He's after the emeralds."

"I expected that," Mobius Shadow says.

"What are we going to do?" Rarity asks.

Mobius Shadoe steps forward, "I'll take care of my copy, the rest of you got find Sunset and Stop Eclipse from whatever plan he has."

"What?! No way, we're letting you fight them yourselves," Sonic denies.

"Yeah. All of us need to stick together," Applejack says.

"If we don't, then Eclipse will do something to your friend," Mobius Shadow says.

"At least let some of us help you. You need back up," Amy says.

Mobius Shadow sighs in defeat, "Fine, but only three or four of you."

"I'm in," Sonic says.

"I'll help you," Knuckles says.

Applejack and Rainbow step forward, "We'll join in."

"Alright, everyone keep on your toes. This Shadow is just like me and has the same abilities. Try not to get crash,"Mobius Shadow says.

"No problem, I fought one Faker and now I'm fighting another," Sonic remarks.

"Let's move out," Rainbow shouts.

The four possession themselves to fight as they see the Shadow from Canterlot City head toward them.

Tails says, "The rest of us will try to find Sunset and stop whatever plan Eclipse has."

Everyone make their way to the building as Sonic, Mobius Shadow, and the others are ready to fight. Most of all this is going to be Shadow the Hedgehog of Canterlot High vs. Shadow the Hedgehog of Mobius.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Shadow vs. Shadow: Ultimate Limits

Outside the warehouse, It doesn't take long for Shadow of Canterlot City to start attacking Shadow of Mobius and the others. The group who stay behind are trying best to hang on to the fight, and trying not to get creamed. Shadow tries to punch Rainbow, but she repels and gives him a kick on the stomach.

Rainbow feels guilty, "Sorry about this buddy, but this is for your own good."

"Yeah. I'm feeling guilty about attacking Shadow too," Applejack says.

Mobius Shadow sighs, "I know you don't feel right about this, but he's still under Eclipse's control. We have to fight him long enough for the others to get Sunset."

"I don't care if Shadow is controlled by this alien or any kind. We just want to win our friend back!" Rainbow says.

Sonic spin dashes at the Canterlot City Shadow and he is able to get back on his feet. Suddenly, Shadow clutches his head in pain.

"Win… back… friend… back…" Shadow mutters.

Suddenly, he hears Eclipse's voice, "Don't speak to them. Don't think of them. Just destroyed them."

Canterlot Shadow begins to skate right towards them.

"Here he comes!" Rainbow screams.

Then everyone dodges the attack. Shadow then spin dashes around the place. Then jumps in the air, and is heading towards the girls. Rainbow falls and looks up in fright to see him coming at him.

Knuckles steps in the way and grabs the other black and red hedgehog.

Knuckles becomes angry, "I have enough of you!"

Then throws him across the field. Shadow manages to get up and he's fine.

"Hooey! Shadow wasn't kidding about what he told us! He is the Ultimate Life Form," Applejack says.

Rainbow rubs her head, "He is also being the Ultimate Pain."

"If it helps, our Shadow is a pain too," Sonic remarks.

Mobius Shadow glares at Sonic, "Is this a time for remarks?"

"I think he's going to answer the question," Rainbow says.

They see the Canterlot City Shadow is skating right at them and unleashes a Chaos Spear. Everyone quickly dodge out of the way.

In the warehouse, everyone else look inside to find Sunset. So far, all they see are old boxes, crates, machines, and other type of electronics. The place is so big and has so many stuff, finding Eclipse and where he is keeping Sunset is going to be harder than they thought.

Rarity says with a quiet voice, "This place is giving me a bit of goosebumps."

"And it's very dirty," Cream adds.

"The warehouse is closed a long time ago, so no one used it or all the stuff that were left inside," Twilight says.

"Eww! There are dirt, cobwebs and probably other disgusting stuff here. "Made me wish I brought a feather duster or even a vacuum," Rarity says.

"You kidding. I think this place needs to be disinfected," Rouge says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange crashing sound making everyone turn their heads in shock.

"What was that?" Fluttershy squeaks.

"It seems to came from those boxes," Twilight says.

Suddenly, a laser blast appears from nowhere aiming towards the two group, but they all quickly dodge out of the way before they can be hit.

"Where did that come from?!" Tails asks.

Suddenly something flies up into the air and dives to attack them, but Rouge performs a screw kick at it. Rouge lands on the ground, and the attacker lands on the top of the boxes. Everyone gasps to see Eclipse with large red wings.

"He has wings?!" Amy asks.

"He must be using one of the Dark Arms' power. Apparently they're hybrids of magical beings called wisp. Someone can fused with them and gain the powers that came with them," Rouge says.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Pinkie asks.

Amy pulls out her hammer, "He's the one who is going to be in trouble when I get through with him."

"I like to see you try pinky," Eclipse says.

Amy growls in anger, "Don't call me, Pinky!"

Amy runs over with her hammer ready to smack him. Just then,one of the Dark Arms switches with the other and Eclipse gains a blue color substance around his body. When Amy tries to hit him, it doesn't leave a scratch.

"Huh? What happened?" Amy asks.

Eclipse grabs her hammer and swings her around. Then throws her to the others. Amy ends up getting slammed to the others and knocked down.

Pinkie rubs her head, "That guy is stronger than Applejack."

"And ruthless," Twilight says, adjusting her glasses.

Fluttershy worriedly says, "But we need to find Sunset. She could be anywhere in this building.

"I have an idea. Alright. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Amy and I will keep the Ultimate Alien Headache busy while the rest of you try to find Sunset," Rouge says.

"And we better do it soon because here he comes with his wings," Twilight says.

Eclipse gain his wings again and is flying right towards the group of friends. Rarity then uses her diamonds to make a wall.

Twilight says, "Fluttershy. You, Cream, and Cheese try to find Sunset. Make sure to look everywhere. The rest of us will keep Eclipse off of your backs."

"Yes Ms. Twilight," Cream says.

The three leave the group and hurry to go find Sunset. Eclipse releases his wing with the laser and fire at them. Twilight and Rarity use their magic to prevent him from attacking.

"This alien is really starting to be annoying," Rouge says.

"I couldn't agree more," Amy replies.

Outside, the Shadow from Canterlot is not making any of this easy for them. He continues to attack the others. So far, Applejack and Rainbow are worn out and sitting on the ground.

"Man, both of those Shadow are tough," Applejack says.

"Yeah. He's stronger than you, Applejack," Rainbow says.

Sonic and Knuckles has been throws to the ground besides the two girls.

"You okay?" Applejack asks.

"No. Bot Shadow are getting into a fracas with each other," Knuckles says.

"And it seems that the Shadow you know is just as strong and powerful as ours. I'm beginning to think this is a fight that no one can win," Sonic says.

"Look at them," Knuckles says.

The four look to see two Shadow are fighting fist by fist and using chaos energy at each other. The Shadow from Canterlot City is blankly fighting as the Shadow of Mobius can tell the problem is.

"This is like what happened when it happened to me. I was so mindless, I was willing to fight those who got in the Black Arms' way. I need to snap him out of it," Mobius Shadow says in thought.

The four who are sitting continue to watch the fight.

"There has to be a way to snap Shadow out of it, and I mean our friend, Shadow," Rainbow says.

"We have to think, what would Snap Shadow out of the control. It has to be something that will make Shadoe strong enough to break Eclipse's control," Applejack thinks.

"Well, it's kind of hard. Both Shadow are stubborn, ruthless, silent, cold hearted, strict," Knuckles says.

"Maybe, but the Shadow the girls know lived here with friends. He must have something that will make him different from our Shadow, and will help only him to resist," Sonic says.

"I hope we find that out soon. I don't know how long they'll last," Applejack says.

Everyone look at the field and forced to watch two Shadows fighting each other.

Deep in the warehouse, Fluttershy, Cream, and Cheese are looking for Sunset. The place is dark, spooky, and dirty. It will take a while to find Sunset.

"Where could Sunset be?" Fluttershy asks.

"I don't know. This place is very scary," Cream worriedly says.

"Chao chao," Cheese replies.

The three continue to look around the area until they hear some strange sounds. The two girls yelp and pull each other to a hug.

"What was that?" Cream asks.

"I don't know," Fluttershy worriedly replies.

Suddenly, something pops out making the girls scream. They look to see a small squirrel coming out of the hiding place.

"Um, hello Mr. Squirrel. What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asks.

The squirrel begins to talk.

"Really. You were just trying to find a cozy place to sleep," Fluttershy says.

Then Fluttershy asks, "Um, do you know where to find a girl with red and yellow color hair with teal eyes. She's been kidnapped and we're trying to find her."

The squirrel continues talk making Fluttershy smile. Cream and Cheese are a bit confused.

"Um, what is squirrel saying?" Cream asks.

"He said he knows where sunset is," Fluttershy says.

Cream smiles, "That's good. Where is she."

"That's right. Can you tell us where Sunset is and can you take us to her?" Fluttershy asks.

The squirrel answers, and begins to run down. Fluttershy, Cream, and Cheese follow after her. The squirrel has taken them deeper into the back of the warehouse. Then they run up stairs. When they reach the top of the stares. They can see a few machines, a few medical gear, and something else in the middle. They can see a tube that has Sunset strapped inside and she looks tired.

Fluttershy gasps, "Sunset!"

She runs to the tube and franticly asks, "Sunset, are you okay? Please say, something."

Sunset groans as her eyes fully open and turns her head slightly with a tired look on her ace.

Sunset says, "Fluttershy."

"Don't worry Sunset, we'll get you out. But how?" Fluttershy says.

Cream and Cheese look at each other and has an idea.

Cream says, "Fluttershy, stand back."

"Um okay," Fluttershy answers.

Fluttershy moves out of the way and wonder what Cream and Cheese could be doing. Sunset is too dazed to care.

Cream says, "You know what to do Cheese."

"Chao," Cheese replies.

Cream lifts her arm up, and Cheese stis on her hand.

Cream raises her arm behind, and says, "Got get em'!"

Cheese flies with its small fist in the hand, and let out a battle cry, "Chao!"

Cheese flies so fast that he is able to break parts of the tube holding Sunset captive.

Fluttershy is surprised with her hands covering her mouth, "Oh my."

"Come on Fluttershy, we can get Sunset out now," Cream says.

"Um right," Fluttershy says.

Fluttershy comes over to the tube, and with help from Cream and Cheese, they are able to get Sunset out of the tube. They manage to untie the rope from her arms and legs. However, Sunset is still a bit dazed.

"Fluttershy, thank goodness you're here," Sunset tiredly says.

"What happened? Why were you in that tube?" Cream asks.

"Eclipse put me in there, and was going to use me to test his experiment. He's planning on turning humans into Black Arms, and I was going to be the first. He hoped that if I was one of them, it will make sure Shadow will remain under his control, and so will I," sunset says.

"That's terrible," Fluttershy says.

"It was. I would be under his control," Sunset says.

She then tries to stand up, "I need to get to Shadow."

"But Sunset, you need your rest," Cream says.

"Chao chao," Cheese replies.

"But what about Shadow? He's still under Eclipse' control. I need to snap him out of it," Sunset says.

Cream says, "You'll get some rest. Fluttershy, maybe you can stay here while Cheese and I get Sonic and the others to help us out."

"Be careful," Fluttershy says.

"Don't worry, we will," Cream says.

"Chao chao," Cheese says.

Cream and Cheese head off to go get the others and tell them what has happen.

Outside, both of the Shadows are getting tired. However, they have no intention of giving up. The others are getting annoyed with this.

"This is starting to get ridiculous," Rainbow says.

"Yeah. those two aren't going to give up an inch," Sonic says.

"I say they should end the battle until it comes to a tie," Applejack says.

"I'm afraid this won't stop. Eclipse got complete control over your friend and he won't stop until he finishes us off," Knuckles says.

"I remember you saying this happened last time. How were you able to snap him out of it?" Rainbow asks.

"I'm not sure. Rouge did mention that she was able to get him to snap out of it by remind him who he is. She did mention something about bringing up Maria would make him crazy," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Applejack has an idea, "I know just the thing."

"What?" Rainbow asks.

"Everyone, try to pin our friend Shadow and I need to talk to him," Applejack says.

"But how do we know which Shadow is your friend and who we need to attack?" Knuckles asks.

Sonic snaps his fingers, "I know just the thing."

Sonic calls out, "Hey Faker, how would you like to race with me?!"

The Shadow on the right glares at Sonic, "I have no time for you faker."

"That's our Shadow," Sonic says.

"Then let's grab the other one," Rainbow says.

Everyone pounces on the Shadow on the left and pin him to the ground.

Knuckles says, "Shadow help us with him!"

Mobius Shadow agrees and join with the others. Mobius Shadow grabs one arm. Knuckles old the other. Sonic and Rainbow hold on to his legs. Applejack puts her hands on her friend Shadow and leans close to him.

Applejack says, "Shadow, I know you're in there. You gotta snap out of it. You can't let Eclipse control you like this. We're your friends. Think of everything we've been through. We care about you and we want to help you, and you need to help us before he destroyed our world. Remember Maria's promise, you promised her that you will protect the planet, and you vowed to protect us and be our friend. Remember how Sunset took you in when you have nowhere to go, and wanted you happy. You can't let them down. You have to fight it. Fight if you want to be free to choose your own decision. Do it for Maria, Sunset, and your friends, and most of all, do it for yourself!"

The Shadow pinned to the ground stares at Applejack with a straight look. He then blink his eyes a few times and soon his eyes doesn't look dazed anymore. They seem to return to normal.

Shadow groans, "A-applejack."

"Shadow, is that you?" Applejack asks.

"Yes. Can you all get off of me, if you don't mind? Shadow says, sounding a bit groggy.

"Um sure," Applejack says.

Everyone let go of Shadow and he begins to stand up.

"How you feel, sugarcube?" Applejack asks.

"Annoyed, frustrated, and upset. I should let Eclipse get the better of me like that. I should let him control me at all," Shadow says.

"It's okay Shadow. We know the only reason you did was to protect Sunset. How of all of was, you care about Sunset the most," Rainbow says.

Applejack says, "Yeah. After what Sonic said, I figure that what's been said about Maria is make their Shadow cracked, I figured it would work the same for you."

"Let's not joke at a time like this. Eclipse still has Sunset, and I need to find her. I just hope he hasn't start with his experiment already," Shadow says.

"Experiment?" Sonic asks.

"He's planning on remaking his kind by turning the life forms in this world into Black Arms, and he's planning on making Sunset his first test subject," Shadow says.

"Eclipse is going to what?!" Rainbow exclaims.

"He's going to turn Sunset into a Black Arm, unless I stop him. What he just did and he's going to do Sunset… he has just made this personal," Shadow says, and soon has rage in his eyes.

"Then let's get going. I hope we can stop this," Applejack says.

"Yeah. Let's finish this," Sonic says.

Everyone head towards the warehouse, to save Sunset and stop Eclipse once in for all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fight to be Yourself

In the warehouse, everyone try their best to fight Eclipse and his Dark Arms, but it's proven to be a bigger challenge than they thought. The rivals from both sides are getting tired out, but the group of friends are about to past out.

"This is getting us nowhere, we need to stop him," Pinkie says.

"But how? He's too strong, and I can barely hold my diamonds for very long," Rarity says.

Twilight is able to get her force field up, but continues to struggle, and says, "I don't think I can hold this up for much longer. How are Amy and Rouge?"

"Not good, they are gravely injured. Eclipse really hurt them," Rarity says.

Pinkie sighs, "What else can happen."

Suddenly, a blast hits the forcefield and lead a crack on it.

"I wish you hadn't said that," Twilight says.

The sonic waves continue to be hitting the forcefield and continues to leave cracks on to it. Eclipse is using one of the Dark Arms' power like a loudspeaker.

"If you meeblings humans think you can defeat me, then think again," Eclipse says.

Eclipse continues to fire his soundwaves at the crew and is going to shatter Twilight's force field. Both of the Shadows and their friends manage to sneak inside. They manage to look at what is happening from their hiding place.

"Alright, Eclipse has the gang pinned down, and we need to stop them before This gets out of hand," Sonic says.

"I don't think it was in hand to begin with. We need to distract Eclipse and his Dark Arms long enough to get the others out of the building and find Sunset," Shadow says.

"How are going to do that without him trying blast us?" Knuckles asks.

Rainbow looks around and asks, "Um, are you our Shadow or the one from Mobius?"

"I'm the one from Mobius. Why?" Mobius Shadow asks.

"Then where did our Shadow go?" Rainbow replies.

Everyone look around to see the Shadow from Canterlot is gone.

"Where did the sugarcube gone off to?" Applejack asks.

Everyone look around to find Shadow, but is nowhere to be found. Rainbow looks and gaps.

"Um guys, I think I know where he is," Rainbow says, pointing ahead.

The others turn their heads to see Shadow sneaking behind some of the boxes close to Eclipse.

"What is he think he's doing?" Applejack asks.

"He's either going to attack Eclipse from behind or try to get Sunset from wherever she is," Rainbow says.

"He's just as stubborn as our Shadow," Sonic mutters.

Shadow continues to sneak behind the boxes and looks to see the stairs. Shadow begins to think on a plan to stop this.

"I need to find a way to get Eclipse to let his guard down, and get the others time to escape. I also need to find Sunset before Eclipse use her for this experiment," Shadow says.

"Excuse me, Mr. shadow," A calm voice says.

Shadow turns his head to see Cream and Cheese.

"Um hey, you're uh Cream right?" Shadow asks.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that I found Sunset and she's safe now. She's alright, but a little tired," Cream says.

Shadow says, "Thanks. Now all we need to do is deal with the alien and his little friends."

Suddenly, something hits the crate sending the three back and fall to the ground. Shadow rubs his head and look to see Cream and Cheese on the ground, but are still awake.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asks.

"I think so," Cream says.

"I knew keeping you under control isn't going to last long," A voice speaks.

The three turn to see Eclipse with one of the Dark arms that is in a form of a blue laser hand.

Shadow stands up, "Alright Eclipse, I just about had it with you giving us problems. I'm going to end this. Unless you want to make this easy and give up now."

"And save us for your counterpart and his minions. You can see that I'm not inclined to help," Eclipse says.

"Well, it looks like I'll help you back off," Shadow says.

Shadow spin dashes and hits the alien at the face and makes him falls down. Then Shadow lands on the ground.

"I know I can't use my Chaos Control with you around, but that doesn't mean I can't use my other attacks," Shadow says.

Pinkie mutters to the girls, "That's smart."

Shadow then begins to spin attack and hit Eclipse again. Eclipse looks around to see the Dark Arms are very tired and don't have a lot of energy, so he has to do this himself. When Shadow spin dashes to Eclipse, the alien counter attack and kicks him like a ball. Shadow then stops spinning and decides to fight with fists. Shadow and Eclipse soon begin to fight each other with brute force.

Walking to the area, Sunset is feeling a bit better and is able to walk on her feet. Fluttershy decides to help her out. The others look to see Sunset and Fluttershy.

Pinkie happily says, "Sunset!"

"You're okay," Twilight says.

"Yes, but she's still feeling a little tired," Fluttershy says.

Rainbow, Applejack, Cream, Cheese, Sonic, Mobius Shadow and the others head toward to where Sunset and Fluttershy are who join with Twilight and the others.

"How you feeling, Sunset?" Sonic asks.

"Feeling a bit tired. I'm just glad to be out of that tube," Sunset says.

Tails turns to the battle to see Shadow and Eclipse are still going at it with fists and kicks. Everyone are stunned to see what is happening.

"Should we do something?" Tails asks.

"Yeah. We can't let our Shadow beat Eclipse by himself," Rainbow says.

Mobius Shadow says, "Actually, I think I have no choice."

"Huh?" Everyone reply looking confused.

"Like I said before, the Shadow here is going to have to fight his own battles. As much as I want to destroy Eclipse, in this world, is ultimately this Shadow's battle and his alone," Mobius Shadow says.

The Mobians are stunned to hear this.

"Wow Shadow, that's something we never expect to hear. You backing down from a battle to give someone else a chance to fight," Sonic replies.

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but it's true. The Shadow that's been living here has to fight his own battles. We'll see what he should do whether he defeats Eclipse or not," Mobius Shadow says.

Sunset speaks up, "He's right. Besides, I know Shadow can do this. Maybe this can show us who Shadow wants to be and how he wants this to be done."

"If you say so," Applejack says.

"Let's just watch and see what happens," Knuckles says.

Everyone decide to stay behind Twilight's force field and watch what might happen. Truth be told, Sunset is still worried about Shadow, especially after what Eclipse has done to him and her. She wonders what Shadow plans to do if he defeats Eclipse.

Shadow continues to fight Eclipse. Shadow shows punches and kicks at every chance he gets. Eclipse always counter attack him. They both land on the ground and take deep breath from the fight.

Shadow gets up, "You give up."

"Not ever close, Shadow," Eclipse says.

He then focus his energy, "I am going to finish you and your friends once and for all!"

Just then Eclipse grows big and his body changes to a stronger shape. The girls gasp in shock to see Eclipse has taken a brand new form. To Shadow and Rouge, it's very familiar.

"What is that?" Rainbow asks.

"It's Eclipse's other form. He nearly tear Omega and Shadow apart with that form. You don't need to worry because Eclipse can't hold that form for too tong," Rouge says.

"Yeah, but how long it will take before Eclipse tries to turn Shadow into a pancake?" Pinkie asks.

"That I don't know," Rouge says.

"Looks like we'll just have to wait until that form can wear off," Twilight says.

Everyone continue to watch as they see Shadow is standing face to face with Eclipse who is now in his new form. Shadow isn't afraid and decide to spin dash first. Eclipse manages to punch him, and sends him back. Shadow manages to land on his feet and jumps in the air, and gives him a kick to the face. However, Eclipse counter attack by smacking Shadow into a few crate boxes.

"Shadow! Sunset screams.

Shadow manages to get out of the box and now seems to have a glowing red gem in his hand.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asks.

"It looks like one of those Chaos Emeralds you guys have," Rarity says.

"Well it looks like the tables are turned into his favor," Rouge says.

"Why you say that?" Sunset asks.

"The Chaos Emerald will help Shadow give him extra power," Sonic says.

Shadow looks at the emerald and remembers what the other Shadow and the Mobians say about it. About it can increase his chaos energy.

"Let's see if this works," Shadow says.

Then shouts, "Chaos Control!"

The energy from the Chaos Emerald manages to stop Eclipse in his tracks. Shadow manages to throw multiple punches at him. Shadow clutches the gem and his other fist. His fist then begins to admit a strange flame aura.

Then Shadow shouts, "Chaos blast!"

He punches Eclipse so hard that he crashes into a large pile of old crates. Many of the boxes and materials end up hitting the old metal beams and skeletons of the warehouse. Some of them begin to break apart. Shadow steps forward to see the skin Eclipse has is split open and he looks like he is going to past out. Shadow wonders what he should do now.

Suddenly, one of the skeleton has broken off, and many of the platforms of the roof begins to break off. Everyone gasp in shock and became frightened.

"What's going on?!" Amy asks.

"The battle mast have caused the support beams to break off! The building is going to fall apart," Tails says.

"We might not make it out in time," Knuckles says.

Twilight turns to Rarity, "Rarity we need create a powerful forcefield."

"Right," Rarity says.

Then Twilight says, "We need you all inside the force field."

"Shadow! You need to hurry! The building is falling apart!" Rainbow says.

Shadow nods his head and about to leave, but then hears strange sad noises. He turns his head to see the Dark Arms weak and tired, and tries to reach Eclipse who is still down from the fight. Shadow may not remember while being controlled, but somehow… remembers how much the Dark Arms means to Eclipse and how much they mean to him. This make Shadow remember how much Maira and Sunset means to him and vise versa. Shadow remembers what Sunset says about him being himself.

Shadow says, "I know what I need to do."

Shadow hurries, and grabs the four Dark Arms and runs to the shield. Twilight opens the shield and let him in. Then Shadow places them down. Then he hurries out.

"What in the hay Shadow is doing?" Applejack asks.

Sunset answers, "I think Shadow is doing what he thinks is right."

Shadow hurries to the crate and looks to see Eclipse is paralyzed from the attack, and can barely keep his eyes open. Shadow grabs Eclipse by the arm, and carries him to the shield. Once he's inside, Twilight and Rarity create a protective shield around everyone.

Shadow uses the emeralds, and shouts, "Chaos Shield!"

That creates another force field over the other two. Just then, the building comes crumbling down to the ground with everyone trapped inside. When the building falls over, debris and smoke spread all over the place. When the smoke clears, the building has crashed to the ground. In the middle of the fallen building is the force field that is still standing and everyone is trapped inside.

"That was too close," Sonic says.

Eclipse manages to open his eyes a little and look around to see the building has fallen. What's more he's in a protective shield with the Dark Arms, and Shadow is still holding on to him.

Confused and tired, Eclipse asks, "You saved us? But… why?"

"Just think it's the right thing to do. Maybe the other Shadow think I'm crazy, but I'm not like you or him. I just did what I think it's right, even if it means saving you and your siblings," Shadow says.

Eclipse is rather surprised about it, but decides to simply let it go. The little Dark Arms surround the two and show smiles on their faces.

After leaving the building and gathering the emeralds from the fallen buildings, it's time for the Mobians to head back home. They manage to get rid of the plants that have grow around down, so the energy from the planet won't be drained. Of course, Mobius Shadow and Rouge has Eclipse and the Dark Arms placed in a cage so they won't cause any trouble.

"I guess it's time for all of us to go," Amy says.

"It's too bad, I wish you can stay a little longer. I like to know where you got your outfits," Rarity says.

"I'm sure we'll see you all again someday," Amy says.

Shadow walks over to Rouge and the other Shadow, "You'll look after him, won't you?"

"Of course we will. Of course, Shadow and I find it skeptic that you actually want Eclipse and Shadow to live after what he did," Rouge says.

Mobius Shadow asks, "Are you sure you want us to do this for them?"

"Yes. I kind of learn there are some that deserve a second chance. It might be hard, but maybe you all can get through to him. I have a feeling he'll be making a few apologies. Even though, there are some damages that are hard to heal for both sides," Shadow says.

Mobis Shadow says, "No promises, but we'll try."

"I know what we only been friends for a short amount of time, but we're all going to miss you so much," Sunset says.

Knuckles then activates the chaos emeralds, and says, "Time for us to go."

Shadow and the Mane Seven step back.

"I guess this is goodbye," Twilight says.

Everyone wave and say goodbye.

"Thanks for everything," Sonic says.

In a flash of light, everyone from Mobius are gone. Everything is back to normal.

Sunset hugs Shadow, "Shadow, I'm so proud of you. You not only defeat Eclipse, but also saved us and them as well."

"Sunset, do you think Eclipse will change? I know it took you awhile to change, but I wonder if he will?" Shadow asks.

"Maybe so. From what I can tell. You kind of manage to get through to him. Maybe someday we'll be able to see them again, and maybe Eclipse will come back in better terms. You just have to wait and see," Sunset says.

Shadow nods his head and gives Sunset a hug. Sunset gives him a hug back. After the embrace, Sunset and Shadow follow their friends back to Canterlot City to have a relaxing day. Shadow manages to learn so much about friendship and most of all, he learns more about himself and to be himself, no matter what happens.


End file.
